<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuzon by mk94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428750">Kuzon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94'>mk94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aang doesn't get modern customs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang is being hit on, Flirting, Gen, Misunderstandings, relationships are more in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang is being hit on and finds out about a new fire nation slang that might have been caused by his once fire bender friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aang doesn't get modern customs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning ahead: it's get a little bit sad in the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a weird feeling, standing with the others and having relaxed conversations as if the war never happened. Aang was smiling at the people laughing and dancing together, drinking and singing together, celebrating the end of the war.</p>
<p>The avatar was standing by the sidelines, needing to take a break from it all but was enjoying the sight of the people just being happy and relaxed for once.</p>
<p>“He’s such a Kuzon, don’t you think?” he heard a young female voice whisper nearby, glancing over to see a group of three girls watching his friend Sokka at the other side of the room. Sokka had his arm around Suki’s shoulders, telling the crowd of young men and women how he and his sister found the boy in the ice with wild hand gestures and shouts here and there.</p>
<p>While the crowd listened in awe, the three girls just giggled and imitated Sokka’s ‘Kuzon’-behavior.</p>
<p>Aang watched them confused.</p>
<p>It was probably something he didn’t understand again. He should ask his friends-</p>
<p>“Hey there,” came a smooth voice and the young monk glanced up to see a boy Zuko’s age with a hand placed to the wall right next to Aang’s head.</p>
<p>The teen was leaning in with a smile,” are you enjoying the party?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is great to see everyone enjoying themselves”</p>
<p>“I see,” the teen replied as he watched with Aang the happy crowd some more before holding out his hand,” I’m Chan”</p>
<p>“Aang,” the young Avatar replied, taking the other’s hand and raise his eyebrows as Chan pulled it gently to his lips to kiss it. It was weird, but seeing that Aang already had already been through enough misunderstandings, he interpreted this behavior as probably normal.</p>
<p>He couldn’t remember Gyatso and his husband doing that nor Zuko or Sokka. But again, Aang was not an expert in these kind of things.</p>
<p>“You’re really into this Avatar thing, right?” Chan spoke up, still holding onto Aangs hand and rubbing his hand gently. Trying to not feel strange, because again, Aang might be misunderstanding it, the monk shrugged easily as he carefully pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>“It was not my choice, but I think I handle it well enough,” Aang smiled, watching the boy confused as he started to laugh out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“You’re really funny!”</p>
<p>“I… wasn’t joking”</p>
<p>Chan grinned down at the boy, leaning in closer” sure you weren’t. Why aren’t you with your friends?”</p>
<p>Shrugged away the awkwardness, Aang answered,” I just wanted some space, is all. Have to get this all in, you know?”</p>
<p>“I understand. It feels weird… the war being over”</p>
<p>Aang nodded, smiling over to Sokka shouting something in his excitement almost punching Suki in the face if she didn’t move away quick enough. Katara and Toph where standing by the buffet, Katara shaking her head amused while Toph was eating her food very un-lady-like as always. Zuko was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>“Hey, you wanna get some fresh air?” Chan asked.</p>
<p>Aang agreed, gasping softly as Chan took his hand and led him out of the room towards the palace gardens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at them, they are adorable!” Aang whispered, watching the turtle ducks swimming around in the little pond. Taking in the view of the nocturnal flora and glowing spider-ants, Aang smiled over to Chan who was watching him in a weird way. Probably just Aang misinterpreting something.</p>
<p>“Do you work here at the palace? This garden is beautiful” Aang asked, leaning down to watch the ducklings more closely.</p>
<p>“Not really. My father is the admiral of the fire nation eastern fleet. So, there are some times when he visited the palace so…” Chan was gesturing around proudly,” …here we are”</p>
<p>“This is really nice, thank you for showing me this,” Aang grinned, standing up again,” we should probably head ba-“ he collided with a broad chest, staring up at his smirking friend.</p>
<p>“How about we get to know each other some more” he whispered, guiding the unsuspecting monk against a tree, leaning closer and closer.</p>
<p>“Wait a sec,” Aang’s eyes widened in realization,” are you flirting with-“</p>
<p>Chan’s lips were on his. Quickly enough, Aang pushed him away,” I am so sorry for this misunderstanding”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Chan asked, frowning at him.</p>
<p>“You heard him, Kuzon,” Zuko spoke up from behind the tree Aang was standing at,” he has a girlfriend”</p>
<p>“Girlfrie- He?! You’re a guy?!”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Aang replied. He thought for a second before glaring at Chan,” who do you think I was?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were that cute actress from the Ember Islands!” Chan shouted shocked.</p>
<p>Aang knew that all life was sacred and even the ugliest spider should be given a chance to live. But just for this moment, he felt ready to cast his believe aside to punch this guy in the face.</p>
<p>Zuko breaking out in laughter wasn’t helping either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And when I emerged from behind the tree, that guy couldn’t stop bowing to me while walking out of the garden backwards,” Zuko finished, laughing together with the others.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that guy flirted with the Avatar,” Suki laughed as he sat down at the table her friends were sitting at, sharing some snacks she brought. Aang was burying his face in his arms, letting out the longest groan ever heard. Katara was trying not to giggle as she comforted her boyfriend by rubbing his back. Toph, Sokka and Zuko were having the time of their lives.</p>
<p>“That Kuzon won’t be flirting for a while,” the young Fire Lord chuckled, seeing his friends looking at him a bit confused.</p>
<p>“I thought his name was Chan?” Toph asked.</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Aang sat up again, shouting” why are you calling him Kuzon!? Sokka was also called Kuzon by some girls!”</p>
<p>“I was called Kuzon?” Sokka frowned,” why?”</p>
<p>Aang was relieved that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t know something.</p>
<p>“Kuzon is a name we call a womanizer,” Zuko explained,” a man who shamelessly flirts with women”</p>
<p>“Zuko, I swear I did not-“ Sokka tried to talk but was silenced by his boyfriend’s finger on his lips. Zuko smiled at him reassuring and turned back to the group.</p>
<p>“The sailors I traveled with told me about the story behind that name. That there was a fire bender called Kuzon who was traveling around the world to ‘find his friend’”</p>
<p>Aang’s eyes widened as he heard about the mediocre fire bender who was chased by the Fire Nation for refusing to fight, always on the search for his air bender friend and of course, had many experiences with the ladies he met.</p>
<p>“The sailors told me that this ‘air bender’ friend was his trick to seduce the women,” Zuko explained, smiling at his friends who listened in awe. They didn’t notice Aang’s frozen smile as he stared down at his shivering hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aang is sad and gets comforted by Iroh. Also, he's kinda 12.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something short to get out of my head. I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh placed down his cup of tea as he glanced up to his nephew. Zuko sighed in defeat after he finished.</p>
<p>“I messed up uncle. Aang will never talk to me again!”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Iroh chuckled,” mistakes happen. Aang just needs time for himself. He will come out of his room eventually”</p>
<p>Zuko hit his head on the table,” he didn’t leave the room for a week”</p>
<p>Blinking in surprise, the old man replied,” maybe I should talk to him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knocked for the fifth time till he decided to enter. At first glance, nothing was amiss. Only a child refusing to leave his bed.</p>
<p>“Young avatar, your friends worry about you”</p>
<p>“What’s new?” Aang huffed and buried himself deeper in the covers,” they’re not the first ones I disappointed”</p>
<p>Sitting down on the bed, Iroh petted the boys legs gently, nodding in understanding as Aang pulled away from him.</p>
<p>“Zuko told me how you reacted as he told you the story behind Kuzon? You stormed off and now hide in this room for days”</p>
<p>There was no reply. Instead, Aang’s teary eyes peeked out from under the covers.</p>
<p>Iroh petted the free spot next to him, watching the boy crawl over to him and out of his hiding place. Hugging the boy, he hushed and comforted him as the boy broke out in sobs.</p>
<p>“If I-If-If I didn’t run away-“ Aang cried,” –and he-he-he was looking for me-e-e!”</p>
<p>Iroh listened and held the boy closer, his heart remembering in painful detail how familiar it was to hold his own son like this, to hold Zuko like this when he asked for forgiveness.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Aang,” Iroh whispered, just holding Aang till he calm down again, sniffing and wiping away tears.</p>
<p>“I miss Kuzon. I wish I could tell him I’m sorry” the boy sighed.</p>
<p>“There are always moments in our lives we regret, but we have to move forward and never stop to see the good things in them”</p>
<p>Aang sniffed some more but smiled up to Iroh,” thank you”</p>
<p>Petting his back gently Iroh smiled back.</p>
<p>Standing up and starting to make the bed together with the uncle, Aang spoke up again,” there are always things that confuse me. But there is a secret that still is there even after 100 years”</p>
<p>“What kind of secret?” Iroh grinned up curious at the young monk now approaching him and asking with wide excited eyes,” I never saw the hickey bugs. And no one back then wanted to show me”</p>
<p>Iroh’s eyebrows shot up, his grin frozen in place as Aang told him how he first saw those hickey bites on the necks of some older monks in his temple and heard of those bugs the very first time.</p>
<p>“’They are not to play with’ Gyatso always said to me when I mentioned it,” Aang explained,” most of the time, they bit  the neck but sometimes, you find the hickey bites somewhere else on the body”</p>
<p>“I…see…” Iroh nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“But I really would like to see a hickey bug. 100 years passed, I hope they didn’t became extinct or something”</p>
<p>“Nope, still very alive,” the uncle snorted as he guided the chatty boy out of his room.</p>
<p>“I also saw Sokka and Zuko having those bite marks,” Aang said, not seeing Iroh stopping on his way and staring in shock at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>